Kirby
Kirby '''is the titular pink puff and main character of Nintendo's game series 'Kirby'. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet called 'Planet Popstar'. His adventures take him throughout Dream land and occasionally into a local star system for varicose reasons, and he saved his homeland many times. His name in Japanese is Kabi. Background Powers & Abilities * '''Float: Since Kirby's Weigh is unknown, he is able to float for infinite time. * Inhale: One of Kirby's Basic and his signature move in the game and SSB. he is able to use to suck in enemies and copy their abilities. If Kirby outs little more effort into his inhaling ability, he can suck them in and spit them out that shrinks their size. His stomach contains a pocket dimension and can spit them out for either projectile. He can eat ranging from large rockets, energy beams, ghosts, poison, most of the gigantic cake and large groups of enemies with no trouble at all as well as King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee at once. ** Copy Abilities: Using the power of inhaling, he is granted to copy any type of enemies ability, but when he get hit, he loses the ability. Here are the list of abilities: *** Animal - 'Kirby grows claws and can dig through rough soil. *** '''Archer - '''Kirby gains a bow and quiver and can shoot arrows. *** '''Backdrop - '''Allows Kirby to grab an enemy and perform a backdrop on it. Precursor to several other abilities. *** '''Ball - '''Kirby turns into a ball and can bounce up and down. *** '''Balloon -' *** ' Baton -' *** 'Beam - '''Kirby gains a magic wand and can shoot several different beams, from wave beams to large energy spheres. *** '''Beetle - '''Kirby dons a beetle head helmet and can stab enemies with the horn. *** '''Bell - '''Kirby grabs two bells and attacks enemies with sound. *** '''Bomb - '''Kirby can produce and throw an infinite number of bombs from his hands. *** '''Bubble - ' *** 'Burning - '''Kirby dashes forwards in a fiery ball. Later became a part of Fire's moveset. *** '''Circus - '''Kirby can juggle, make balloon animals, and jump through a hoop. *** '''Clean - '''Kirby gets a broom and sweeps enemies to death. We're not kidding. *** '''Copy - '''Kirby can copy an enemy's ability without eating it. *** '''Cupid - '''Kirby gains wings and can fly easier and shoot arrows. *** '''Cutter - '''Kirby can attack with and throw a sharp boomerang. *** '''Doctor - ' *** 'ESP - ' *** 'Fire - '''Kirby gains pyrokinesis and can attack with fire. *** '''Fighter '- Gains a bandanna and much greater skill in martial arts, can pull off many moves based off of Ryu from the Street Fighter franchise, one of his most versatile abilities. *** 'Freeze '- Can breathe a mist of ice that freezes opponents and other obstacles making it possible for Kirby to kick them at more enemies. Was later incorporated into ice. *** 'Ghost '- Kirby becomes an intangible spirit, and can possess enemies. *** 'Hammer '- Gains a large hammer that he can use to crush enemies, he can charge it up to produce incredibly powerful blows. *** 'Hi-Jump '- Increases Kirby's jumping capabilities, allowing him to jump straight through blocks. *** 'Ice '- Gives Kirby cryokinesis, allowing him to create and manipulate ice at will. *** Iron -''' *** Jet - Kirby gains a jetpack, and can charge it up to propel himself forward at high speeds. *** Kabuki''' -''' *** Laser - Gives Kirby the ability to fire highly concentrated beams of energy at opponents. Fast, but notably weaker than other abilities. *** Leaf - Kirby can cause leaf whirlwinds, summons a beanstalk, and even become invulnerable by hiding in a leaf pile. *** Magic - Gains a large top hat, and can do all sorts of magic attacks, such as releasing doves, throwing cards, and even summoning a giant jack-in-the-box. *** Metal - Turns Kirby into solid metal, slowing him down, but giving him a large boost in strength and durability. *** Mini '''- Becomes small enough to fit into tiny crevices. Cannot float or inhale while in this form. *** '''Mirror - Can reflect projectiles, create barriers, and produce clones of himself. *** Missile - Turns into a missile and flies towards enemies and obstacles. *** Needle - Gains a spiky helmet, and can shoot spikes and extend the needles on his helmet to prick enemies, *** Ninja '''- Gains ninja-esque abilities (such as being able to cling to walls), and can throw knives, swing a katana, and disappear in a puff of smoke, among other abilities. *** '''Parasol - Protects against nearly all projectiles, and slows his descent when falling. *** Plasma - Gains the ability to shoot plasma bolts, and he can build up kinetic energy to fire a more powerful blast. Later incorporated into Spark. *** Poison *** Smash - Gains his Super Smash Bros. moveset. Includes Hammer, Fighter, Cutter, and Stone, among many other moves. *** Spark - Kirby can electrically charge himself, create an electric force field, and can fire lightning bolts from his body. *** Spear - Can produce and throw an infinite amount of spears, which have a long range and are good in close-quarters-combat. *** Stone - Kirby turns to stone to land on enemies and becomes almost completely invulnerable to attacks. *** Suplex - Can grab enemies, and perform a large number of different throws, backdrops, and suplexs on whoever is infortunate enough to be caught. *** Sword - One of his most famous abilities. Dons a green Link-esque cap, and can perform over a dozen moves with his sword. It can also fire beams when at full health. *** Throw - Can grab and throw enemies in one of four directions. Later incorporated into Suplex. *** Top''' -''' *** Tornado - Can turn into a nigh-invulnerable whirlwind, speeding all around the area. *** UFO - Turns into a flying saucer. Kirby can fire different, chargeable beams that vary in power and range. *** Water - Gains hydrokineses, allowing Kirby to create streams of water, surf on land, and even spew waterfalls. *** Wheel - Allows Kirby to transform into a tire, and roll around at high speeds. *** Whip - Straight from Indiana Jones, Kirby gets a long-ranged whip, with which he can grab and pull enemies and items. *** Wing - Kirby gains wings, increasing his already superb flight capabilities. He can also fire razor-sharp feathers, and perform loops and dives in the air. *** Yo-Yo - Kirby can whip around a yo-yo to attack enemies, can do a hammer drop, and, most importantly, break dance! * Super Copy Abilities: By absorbing a Super Enemy, he can get one of five Super Abilities, which are copy abilities enhanced multiple times over. ** Ultra Sword: 'Kirby can slash opponents multiple times at high speeds. It is strong enough to overpower Magalor and chop a volcano in half. ** '''Monster Flame: '''Can summon a massive fire dragon that covers almost the entire screen. ** '''Flare Beam: ' ** 'Snow Bowl: '''Kirby turns into a massive snowball, and can roll over nearly everything in his path. ** '''Grand Hammer: '''Can use a massive, chargeable hammer that can create shockwaves, and is many, many times more powerful than his regular hammer ability. Equipment *'Hammer: After swallowing a enemy with a mallet, Kirby can use his copy ability and gain a hammer. He also have his own Hammer. *'Sword: '''After swallong a enemy with a sword, Kirby uses the Sword Ability, giving him a sword. *'Star Rod: By inhaling his Warp Star, Kirby obtains the Star Rod, allowing him to fire stars and beams from it, and it alone possesses enough destructive capabilities to destroy a part of the moon. Even when it cuts through small pieces, it is easily shown to be put back into pieces. *'Warp Star: '''Kirby's main mode of transportation. He can summon it at any time by calling it from his cell phone, or he can simply create one at any time. It can either travel in cruise control, or it can move FTL. He can also inhale it to obtain the Star Rod. It can smash through walls, gates, boulders and enemies and has attacks that involves spinning or bashing. It can travel through between planets and even galaxies regularly and can decently weave through obstacles. *'Rainbow Sword: 'By collecting all of the Rainbow Drops, Kirby obtained this sword, which is specifically designed to destroy darkness. *'Triple Star Cane: 'A special cane belonging to Daroach. It can fire up to three stars at a time, doing massive damage to evil entities. *'Galaxia: 'While not technically ''his sword, Meta Knight has often lent it to him on occasion. *'Robobot Armour: '''A mech that Kirby hijacked from the Haltmann Work Company. The armour can copy enemy abilities, just like Kirby. It can casually lift large objects or even destroy them, and the arm can transform into a drill or a wrench which have impressive weight. It can restore the pilot in full health. It has flight capabilities with the Jet ability, it's strong enough to rip planet-sizes robots in half, and can make long jumps. It can make a giga-size drill which can rip through a star dream, who is a planet sized reality warper and can destroy two huge walls armed with teeth with defensive artillery, and can shoot down an upgraded version of the Kabula. **'Halberd Mode: 'A powerful mode of the Robobot armour. Once it scan's Meta Knight's ship, it turns into a pink version of Meta Knight's halberd. It is powerful enough to fought off the shell, the heart and the body of a robotic planet and can blow off large flaming meteors. Capable of travelling from the ocean debts to the far reaches of outer space within a minute. Also, the front switch is used to eject Kirby of the ship. ***'Combo Cannon: 'Halberd can shoot a continuous streams of fire that is Halberd's main move and projectile. It can also comes with an impressive laser cannon despite not being used against the Star Dream. ***'Planet Buster: 'A more powerful move than the standard Combo Cannon, the blasts can become more powerful, stronger and dangerous depending on how much Kirby inhales. ***'Capture Inhale: 'He can inhale the debris of space and can convert it into energy for the Planet Buster. ***'Sail Wing: 'The Halberd can perform a barrel dodge, deflect or even destroy both physical and energy based attacks. *'Bow *'Parasol' *'Whip' *'Spear' *'Broom' *'Love-Love Stick' Alternative Forms * Hypernova Kirby: By absorbing a Miracle Fruit, Kirby can transform into his Hypernova form, which increases his already insane inhale capabilities. In this form, he can inhale anything, from giant tanks to kaiju-sized monsters. He can inhale gigantic lasers severally incredible sized eels. The Hypernova is strong enough for Kirby to throw four dragons into a volcano which caused to erupt badly as well as redirecting missiles and pulling a large metal blocks. Feats Strength * Cracked Planet Popstar with just a karate chop. ** In the manga he completely destroyed Popstar * Threw a monster-sized Popon all the way to the sun. * Punched a hole in the earth. * Reflected a meteor with just simple cannon balls. * Can throw foes into different planets. * Decimates several incredibly large peg-shaped buildings. Each of them are large enough to reach outer space and are wide enough to cover an entire small continent. * Regularly chucks Dedede miles away through the sky. * Kirby once systematically destroyed a massive warship while fighting off Meta Knight's army in the process. He destroyed the ship's gun, ship's left wing, indirectly destroys the ship's right wing during the fight and finally bait's the security system to shoot of the reactor. * Reduced giant robots to scrap metal several times. * Defeated both Master Hand and Crazy Hand on his own. * Defeated a mini-boss that can quickly cut mountains in half. * With the Ultra Sword ability, sliced a volcano clean in half. Speed * Able to run on water. * His Warp Star is able to travel faster than light. * With Wheel ability, drove around the entire kingdom of Dream Land about five times. * Can outrun light-consuming vortexes by Magalor and Marx. * Can catch enemies in his mouth that fly in high speeds. * Able to display a split-second reaction time. * With the Circus Ability, can leave blur lines from attacks. * With the Ninja Ability, can perform faster-than-an-eyesight attacks. * With the Fighter Ability, his punches and kicks are supersonic and jabs so quickly as if he's attack from multiple angles at a time. * With the Jet ability, it's heavily implied that he can fly at at least Mach 1. Durability * Survived a planet-explosions. * Survive 1000 tons of pressure. * Has been able to fight in black holes * Tanked hits with the likes of Magalor (who has unlimited magic potential) and Marx (who absorbs every life on a planet). * Shrugs off hits from King Dedede with ease. * Shrugs off getting trampled by a stampede. * Tanks really long falls. * Shrugs off being spit into orbit. * Can continue fighting after taking two shots from a massive cannon. * Gets shot through several layers of brick, only stopping after he destroys a large bell with his body. He's perfectly fine afterwards and immediately follows up on this by running an obstacle course. * Had once a battle that causes earthquakes and can collapse an ocean wave. Skill * Defeated Nightmare and Dark Matter. * Defeated Magalor who has a crown that gives people cosmic powers, and is powerful enough to conquer an entire universe, though Kirby needs Super Abilities to destroy and uses his regular powers to fight him off for the vast majority. * Destroyed Nova, who is planet sized. * Built a Rocket Ship in a minute. * Defeated Meta Knight on different occasions, one of the galaxies strongest knight since. * Defeated Marx twice, who gains enough power to conquer a planet. * Defeated Queen Sectoria, who is a magic manipulator and body snatcher, and merges herself with a giant plant that made her large enough to squeeze an entire planet. * Defeated Yin-Yan while having a power nerf, who rips apart planet Yarn. * Defeated Claycia, who can drain all of the life on Earth and create a solar system in place. * Defeated Drawcia who turned Kirby into paint and turned him into blobs. * Defeated Necrodeus who can destroy floating islands simply by shouting. * Got all the pieces of the Star Rod back from Dedede's army and the King himself. * Saved Planet Popstar on multiple occasions. * Regularly beats the ever-living crap out of King Dedede. Weaknesses * '''Naive: '''He is still a kid. * '''Low Intelligence: '''Like the last one, he isn't that very clever and not much of a strategic fighter, he is still a kid and yet to mature as a star warrior. Fun Facts * Kirby's name is named after a vacuum product, Kirby. It's no surprise that a vacuum Kirby and Kirby himself can sucks things up. * Not only that, he is also named after a lawyer called 'John Kirby'. The same lawyer that stop the case Nintendo's copyright claim of Donkey Kong and King Kong. * Kirby was originally going to be named PoPoPo. This was referenced in Kirby Mass Attack, where there's a place named PoPoPo Islands. * Kirby was originally white on the Gameboy game covers, because the developers were unsure of what color to make Kirby, due to the Gameboy being black-and-white. Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Archers Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Psychics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Clone Users Category:Speedsters Category:Protagonists